Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by Fire-blade-43
Summary: Cheerleading is a favorite passtime for Clover. Unfortunately due to a fight with Mandy she and her rival get booted from the Cheer Squad, to make things worse Candy Sweet is on the lose. What will happen?
1. Rah, Rah, RAH!

The Black Star prison was probably the most highly guarded prison in all the country. On a small man-made island right off the California coast line laid the huge towering monument that was both a symbol of justice and law and a symbol of the evil in the world. The evil that the base held within it. They had already accepted over fifty different criminal master minds into the base from the World Organization Of Human Protection and they were receiving another that day.

The small fairy was transferring only one prisoner. It wasn't heavily guarded as the prisoner didn't posses any special or unique powers nor did they think she could break from the large metal box she was being kept in.

"Douglas?" Captain Forebear asked his co-captain who looked back to him oddly.

"We're about to make birth" the captain explained as he began to move from the small table they were sitting at on the main deck toward the steering wheel.

"Get the guards to take the _package_ out on the main deck" the captain ordered.

The co-captain saluted and walked off toward the lower deck. The fairy made birth at the shore of the island in less then a minuet and the large metal box that served as the prison to the person inside was taken off the ship to the five guards and warden who were waiting at the dock.

"Welcome to your new home" the warden began as he opened the door to get a good view of the prisoner. His heart jumped as he saw that the metal cell was empty.

"SHE'S GONE!" one of the guards shouted. A frantic search began on the ship. The only thing they found was that one of the life boats was gone and a small trail of ripples in the water was leading back to shore.

"OKAY!" Clover shouted with all her might as she threw a pompom in the air and gracefully caught it. "GIVE ME A BEV!" she shouted to the only two people watching. Her friends Alex and Sam.

"BEV!" Alex shouted back to her.

"GOOD NOW LET'S GIVE A CHEER FOR BEV HIGH!" Clover shouted again. As she threw both her hands, each holding a pompom in them, high into the air.

"GOO BEV HIGH!" Alex shouted back to her. Clover gave a small sigh and walked back to the bleachers where her friends sat.

"So what do you think of that?" Clover asked.

"Pretty good" Alex replied.

"Not bad Clover" Sam also said to her friend.

Clover was a young girl with bright golden blond hair that was neatly cut at the back into an almost comb like shape. Clover was known for being the most girlie of the group and being the most fashion crazed.

Alex, while the same age as her friends, was a child at heart. She had tanned skin and dark raven hair that was also cut short but unlike Clovers, Alex's didn't hang in the back and was more or less combed around her head.

Sam was the smartest of the trio. She had long fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Her hair hanged lose on her back and was slightly parted on the top. Sam was the most mature and logical thinking of them and had a good head on her shoulders.

"Good" Clover replied to her two friends.

"That cheer routine is all I have against Mandy to decide the new squads leader" Clover stated throwing her hands on her hips.

"HEY!" almost as if irony had slapped her in the face Mandy walked out onto the trial field in her cheer leader uniform and looked hard and evilly at the three of them.

Mandy had a reputation amongst the three as the most evil, cruel and despicable girl in all of Beverly Hills. Mandy's ridicule of others was relentless, even to people who didn't deserve it.

"Look Losers. I need to use this field to do MY cheer routine and I don't want any of you to steal my routine so screw off" Mandy stated meanly as she pointed toward the Exit.

Clover, Sam and Alex simply got up and began to leave. Clover was done practicing for the day and they thought it best not to get involved right now. However Mandy wasn't quite done yet. An evil smirk crossed her face as Clover walked by.

Mandy held out her leg a little bit and in an act of pure and complete mischievous pleasure decided to trip Clover on her way out. This however was tempered with one small problem.

As Clovers foot met Mandy's ankle Mandy had forgotten that her foot was a little it in front of her and that it very close to Clovers petite feet.

When Clover screamed and began to fell forward she held her arms out for support and inexplicably toppled Mandy over as well. The two went falling onto the ground.

"HEY!" Mandy shouted as she tried to get back up on her feet.

"WHY DID YOU KNOCK ME OVER?" Mandy demanded.

"ME?" Clover shouted in retaliation as they both managed to get back up on their feet at the same time.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIPPED ME!" Clover shouted.

"YEA WELL WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KNOCK **ME** DOWN WITH YOU!" Mandy shouted back.

"Oh... that's it" Clover managed as her teeth gritted in rage. Clover and Mandy always resented each other and now Mandy had throughly angered her to no end.

"Now Clover" Sam stated moving between the two girls who looked like they were on the verge of a fight.

"Let's settle this rationally and-" Sam's words were cut off by Clover leaping past her at Mandy and the two began duking it out.

Alex, Sam and Mandy's two friends that followed her everywhere watched the two grapple each other for a bit and soon the small fight turned into an all ought brawl. They were pulling each others hair, choking each other and preforming all kinds of wrestling moves on each other.

The four of them simply watched. They couldn't do anything to stop the two they knew and interfering would probably mean they would simply end up getting in the fight themselves.

"WHAT THE?" They all heard from across the field causing Clover and Mandy to stop in the position they were in, with Clover grabbing at Mandy's leg and Mandy with her hands around Clovers neck.

"WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE?" Mr. Peterson the school's coach and gym teacher demanded as he ran over to them.

"What were you two doing?" he demanded.

Mandy and Clover both immediately moved to a standing position and fixed their hair and clothing which got a bit messed up in the scrap.

"NOTHING!" Clover began and Mandy followed in suite nodding to Clovers claim.

"We were just..." Clover began

"SHOWING EACH OTHER OUR WRESTLING MOVES!" Mandy shouted.

Mr. Peterson gave a weird look and said "Looks to me like you were FIGHTING" he insisted.

"Fighting? US?" Clover asked trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"Clover and Mandy" Mr. Peterson began "this is the last draw. You two have been competing with each other for quite some time now. I enjoy a good friendly competition but this is nothing more then a WAR against each other"

"BUT SHE STARTED IT!" Mandy protested pointing at Clover.

"You're not children here" Mr. Peterson explained "Now because you two can't learn to simply TRY and let the other live I will be removing BOTH of you from the cheer squad"

"WHAT?" Clover shouted

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Mandy shouted in return.

"I have jurisdiction over all physical activities. And I'm not the only teacher who is getting sick an tired of this competition the two of you have been throwing to each other. I'm sure I'll get the full support of the other teachers AND the principal on this" Mr. Peterson explained.

"Now I suggest the two of you go hand up your uniforms and wait for next season to begin when you can try again" he told them as Clover and Mandy simply walked off with their friends (or followers) at their backs toward the changing room.

"I CAN'T BELIVE THAT MR. PETERSON!" Clover shouted and she packed her cheer leader uniform into her bag.

"Well Clover maybe this will be good" Sam offered.

"WHAT?" Clover shouted "How is this good? Everyone knows the cutest guys go for cheerleaders. Now some other wannabe is going to show up and get all the football players".

"Hey now Clover" Alex offered. "You might not be a cheerleader THIS season but you can train to become a better one NEXT season".

Clover scratched her chin at Alex's claim "So you're saying I train myself to become a better cheerleader then Mandy..." Clover said slyly.

"Well I guess" Alex shrugged. It wasn't her EXACT idea but it might help get Clover out of a rut.

"ALRIGHT!" Clover shouted, "Let's do it..."

At which time they were falling down a metal tube toward their destination.

"IS JERRY TIMEING US OR SOMETHING?" Sam asked as they all hit the soft couch at Jerry's office.

"Hello girls" Jerry greeted casually.

"Look Jerry" Clover began "I have to be ready for next season. Can we just get this mission over with?".

Jerry cocked an eyebrow and put up an image on screen. The image showed Candy Sweet, one of the girls enemies who had tried to destroy the world of cheer leading.

"Candy Sweet was suppose to be transferred to a high maximum security prison a few hours ago. But we just received conformation that she somehow escaped while on the ferry that was suppose to be transporting her" Jerry explained.

"Candy's loose?" Alex asked

"Exactly" Jerry stated "and I am afraid she will come after you" Jerry explained.

"So... what do you want to do?" Sam asked

"Just stay low for now and keep on guard. I also have a few gadgets" Jerry stated as G.L.A.D.I.S moved one of it's arms down in front of the spies with an array of gadgets on it's hand.

"I'm supplying you with the hair pin grapple hook, the laser lipstick and your jet pack backpacks. We're also providing a CBIH" Jerry told them as he took out a chrome helmet made to look like a bicycle helmet.

"What's a CBIH?" Clover asked confusedly.

"CBIH. It stands for Computer, Brain, Interface, Helmet. It will allow you to mentally interface with any computer" Jerry explained as Clover fitted it over her head and padded it down a bit.

"But I'm warning you now" Jerry explained "If you keep it on for two long you could end up thinking and acting like a computer".

The last bit of information caused Clover to whip off the helmet as fast as possible.

"I wish you the best of luck" was all Jerry told them as he pressed a button and sent the three of them flying back up to the high school.

"OKAY!" Clover stated in the gymnasium. It was lunch time and since the Gym was practically empty Clover saw it as an opportunity to practice for next season since all the try outs were outside. After trying out a few of her old routines Clover began writing down new ones to try and outdo Mandy.

"You sure this is the best idea Clover?" Sam asked.

"Yea. Wasn't it you and Mandy fighting that got you kicked out in the first place?" Alex asked.

"That was only because SHE knocked me down" Clover shouted as she went into a back flip.

Sam and Alex both simply gave pathetic expressions to each other. Mandy was a brat, there was no question about that. But Clover constantly fighting back at Mandy wasn't helping much either. They didn't even know how Mandy and Clovers rivalry started and already it was burning faster and faster everyday. They knew that if those two kept it up they'd both suffer for it and there would be no one to blame but themselves.

"Look Clover" Sam began but was cut off by the door slamming open with Mandy standing there. Her two shadows Catlin and Dominique standing right behind her.

"YOU!" Mandy shouted. "Thanks a lot CLOVER thanks to you I have to wait a whole OTHER SEASON BEFORE I CAN GET BACK ON THE CHEER SQUAD!"

"ME?" Clover shouted in rage as she walked over to Mandy.

Clover and Mandy stared each other down until Mandy threw her arm out and grabbed a hold on Clovers collar. But just before anything could happen Mandy's wrist was grabbed, not by Clover but by Sam.

"WHAT THE-" Mandy shouted as she twisted Mandy's arm into the air and held her against the arm.

"Way to go Sam" Clover stated but in a moment Clover found herself begin held back by Sam as well.

"WHAT THE?" Clover shouted. Why had her friend turned on her?

"Listen you two. You two got into this because you two were fighting. And if you start again then you're just going to get into even more trouble" Sam stated.

She threw Mandy into her two friends who caught her and Clover into Alex who also caught her.

"Grow up both of you" Sam grumbled in an angry tone as she began walking off. She had gotten herself into a bad mood and she needed to be alone. Clover couldn't believe she had made her best friend (Alex also counted as a best friend but it still hurt) so angry at her. Had she really been so childish and aggravating to her to get her to turn on her like that?

Usually Sam was all for getting at Mandy but now she seemed to share an equal anger at Clover... it was the first time Clover felt as though she was partially responsible for this battle against Mandy.

Mandy on the other hand felt nothing but resentment toward Sam. How dare she treat her like that. Mandy's face contorted in rage at what Sam had done... she wanted revenge.


	2. GO SAM! YAY, YAY SAM!

Sam had walked around the school not paying any particular attention to what was going on. She had recently broken up (rather violently might I add) a fight between her best friend Clover and her rival Mandy. Sam had no love for Mandy, far from it she hated her almost as much as Clover, but it had finally gotten on her nerves.

Clover and Mandy were always competing and trying to outdo each other. Sometimes Clover came out on top others Mandy prevailed but by the next week the victory was forgotten and they were right back to square one. Sam had enough of it, she actually felt as though those two DESERVED to get kicked from the cheer squad and to her it was just fine.

Unknown to Sam, Mandy had secretly followed her. Mandy had been insulted before, and she usually responded with anger, but Sam had gone to far. She had treated Mandy like a child and prudently showed no remorse to her. Even the fact that she treated Clover just as harsh hardly staved the fire in her heart. She wanted revenge and would get it. When she saw Sam walking toward the outside gym grounds an idea popped into her evil little head.

Coach Peterson was in the outdoor training area with Arnold at his side. The two of theme were judging the tryouts to become the cheer captain. Since Mandy and Clover were both booted from the try outs the position was open for most of the girls at Bev high. Arnold had been the captain of last year but do to a new regulation (oddly made right after his performance) it was decreed that a person competing in the national cheerleader tryouts had to be of a female gender.

Luckily however Coach Peterson offered Arnold a job as his personal assistant and the two of them had worked together to train most of the sports teams in the school to their best.

"So how was that coach?" Arnold asked, referring to the young brunet named Alisha who had just finished her try out and went to the locker room.

The coach simply shook his head "I'll tell ya" he began "These girls got spunk and some nifty moves but... none of them have that leadership quality. Something that draws attention to THEM the most. None of these girls are captain quality" he explained.

Arnold scratched his head. He didn't know anyone who could meet the coaches requirements. And with Clover and Mandy gone it seemed like the cheer squad might have a bad run this year.

Unknown to Arnold or Coach Peterson. Sam had watched the last few tryouts in the entrance way. Her form leaned against a wall and her face showing no emotion. She needed to get Clover and Mandy off the mind and think about something else. Then it hit her.

A conversation that took place no more then about a day ago between her and the principal.

_Sam had walked into the Principals office that morning a bit nervous. She didn't know why she was called down... or why he would want to talk with her. She took her seat and the principal welcomed her warmly._

"_Ah Sam good to see you arrived" he stated as he took a sip from his coffee mug._

"_Well what is it?" Sam asked trying to get to the point._

_The principal took a serious look and pulled out a folder. "Sam the school board has analyzed your collage application and-" he explained but was cut off by Sam._

"_OH MY GOD! DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THAT B IN BIOLOGY? I CAN EXPLAIN I-" Sam shouted but was quickly seated by the principal._

"_Sam it's okay. They simply have a small problem with your application" The principal explained._

"_Oh... what is it?" Sam asked._

"_I'm afraid you are lacking in the physical activities column" he explained._

"_What?" Sam asked._

"_Well Sam you need to take part in more physical activities... sports clubs... gymnastics? Hockey? Even polo?" the principal explained as he went down the list of sports clubs at the school._

"_WOAH!" Sam shouted "I'm not good a sports. I can hardly handle ten push ups" Of course Sam under exaggerated quite a bit. Her spy training gave her some skills that no athlete could learn in simple training. Of course her gadgets helped but a good majority that Sam didn't realize was that it was simply her inability to believe she could do something._

"_Well I'm sorry Sam but if you want to get into a good college then I suggest you take part in at least ONE activity" the principal told her, and like that she was gone._

Sam tried hard not to think about that... the principals warnings seemed far off to her but she realized that if she put off for two long she may end up in a serious situation.

"Oh Sammy" she heard from behind her in the familiar nasally voice of Mandy.

"What do you want?" Sam asked lazily as she turned around and was shocked to see what was aimed at her. Mandy had taken the tennis ball launcher from the supply closet and was now aiming it at Sam.

"THIS IS FOR HUMILIATEING ME!" Mandy shouted as she began to fire on her.

With adrenalin in her veins Sam found some unusual physical prowess. She launched herself backward and managed to dodge the first two balls that were launched at her. Unknown to Sam was that she launched herself out on to the field and the combination of noise and flying tennis balls caught the attention of Mr. Peterson and Arnold.

"What the-" Mr. Peterson shouted as he saw Sam dodging the tennis balls.

Sam moved in an incredibly graceful manner. She threw herself backwards going into a few back flips then eventually jumping while doing a full front flip in the air and landing perfectly on the ground with her two feet both put together.

Mandy was now furious. She didn't know Sam could do that, as far as she knew Sam didn't have ANY physical training. She began launching more and more tennis balls at her and Sam was skillfully dodging them.

Sam Ducked, threw herself to the left, right and jumped to avoid the tennis balls. Eventually however one of them nearly hit her face causing Sam to slowly start falling backwards. But at the last moment she put her arms underneath her, propped herself up and threw herself in the air. She sailed through the air for a few seconds and gracefully landed on a balance beam a few feet away.

To Sam it wasn't anything short of simple spy training but what she didn't know was that Mr. Peterson was watching her the entire time.

"MISS SIMPSON!" Mr. Peterson yelled which caused Sam to notice him, scream a bit and fall of the beam on her back flat. In no time Mr. Peterson and Arnold were over her.

"Miss Simpson. Let me tell you that-" Mr. Peterson began. Sam braced herself. What if she interrupted the tryouts? She could get in trouble. She could blame Mandy for this. Yes that's what she could do, she would tell him that it was Mandy's doing that she interrupted the tryouts.

"THAT WAS THE BEST SHOW OF SKILL I HAVE SEEN SINCE YOUR FRIEND CLOVER!" He shouted as he picked her up and patted her on the back.

"What?" Sam asked. What was he talking about?

"Sam. You have to take the place of the cheer squads captain" Mr. Peterson offered.

"WHAT?" Sam shouted.

"Mr. Peterson" Arnold began "I should tell you right now that Sam isn't a fan of cheer leading" Arnold explained.

"Why is that?" Mr. Peterson asked.

"Well for one thing" Sam began "I just don't see the sport in waving pom-poms around like an idiot and shouting out catch phrases to a crowd" Sam explained with a stern face. "Not to mention practically all of them are a bunch of girlie girls" Sam huffed under hear breath.

Mr. Peterson scratched his head. "Sam we need to talk" he began as he grabbed Sam's shoulder and began to lead her into the school with Arnold standing there perplexed and Mandy (who overheard everything) banging her head against the wall.

Sam was taken to Mr. Peterson's office where she was seated and Mr. Peterson began rummaging through a few boxes under his desk.

"Now tell me something Sam" Mr. Peterson began "You don't see the sport in cheer leading but why?" he asked.

"Well what's the sport?" Sam asked "It's just jumping around".

"I admit it doesn't seem as tough as say.. basketball or football but cheerleaders do A LOT more then simply stand there and look pretty" Mr. Peterson explained as he was still rummaging through boxes.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Cheer leading isn't exactly as physical as other sports but there's an art to it" he explained. "You're showing your physical prowess and teamwork skills, your coordination ability and reflexes. Some of these can be just as trying as competing in a football game"

Mr. Peterson finally pulled himself away from the boxes with a picture frame in his hand. He examined the picture closely. "Tell me Sam where did you learn your moves?" he asked.

Sam stopped for a second. She couldn't tell him about WOOHP or her being a spy... she had to think of a good excuse. "CLOVER!" She explained "Clover taught me some of her moves..." Sam had lied but she felt as though it was good enough to get her out of this.

"I see..." Mr. Peterson sighed "are you sure you don't wanna try? It's in your blood" he explained.

"My blood?" Sam asked a bit confused.

Mr. Peterson handed Sam the picture and Sam began to look it over. It was a picture taken about thirty years ago of the Beverly Hills High Cheer leading squad of that year. Sam's eyes widened as she saw a familiar face in the picture.

Standing at the front of the picture was HER! Or at least someone who looked like her. After analyzing the black and white photo a little bit more she realized who the person was.

"Mom" Sam gasped. It was her mother, her mother was a cheerleader.

"Listen Sam..." Mr. Peterson began. "I'll give you two days to decide. Two days. That's when the tryouts are. In that time I'll give you some time to think it over, when you make your decision call me" and like that Mr. Peterson let Sam keep the picture and dismissed her.

3 hours later school had ended and the three girls had started driving off for home. Alex was at the wheel, Clover was in the front looking at Sam every now and then who kept staring as a picture.

"Sammy is something wrong?" Clover asked in a soft voice. She got Sam pretty angry earlier that day and now she felt as though she owed her an apology.

Sam didn't respond.

"Look Sam I'm-" Clover began but was cut off by Sam.

"It's okay" Sam explained. "I understand... I just need some time to think".

Clover smiled that her friend had forgiven her. But there was much more on Sam's mind then that. Sam still felt a bit biased towards Cheer leading and hardly though it should be worth her time... but her mother had been a cheerleader?

Why hadn't she said anything. She had to ask her why. Her mother had been one of the most important figures in her life, always so smart and strong and a women in charge of her own life. Sam had emulated many things about her mother and her mom had even told her on several occasions that she was a lot like her when she was her age.

And now Sam's mother had done something Sam though to be stupid and only girlie girls enjoyed? She had to find out why...

Later at the house Sam had found her mothers cellphone number in the small notebook their parent's left behind before they went to Europe. The call went through without a hitch and in no time Sam heard her mother on the other side.

"Hello this is Gabby Simpson how may I help you?" She asked.

"Mom it's me" Sam stated.

"Oh hi Sam. What's bugging you?" she asked.

"Mom... why didn't you tell me you were a cheerleader in high school" Sam asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew?" Gabby replied in a even manner "didn't you notice the pictures?" she asked her daughter.

"Pictures?" Sam asked as it suddenly came back to her. She HAD seen pictures of her mother as a cheerleader before. Of course she was too young (only about seven to ten) to truly understand everything and by the time she was old enough most of it was moved into the basement where it was hidden and Sam never paid much attention to it until now.

"Well no" Sam sighed trying to not sound foolish in front of her mother.

"Sammy I don't understand. Why did you call me just to ask about me being a cheerleader in high school? It was almost thirty years ago" Gabby explained.

"I know but..." Sam began as she began to relay the events of that day. How Mandy and Clover had gotten kicked out of the cheer squad. How Sam had broken up another fight between the two and how Mandy had attacked her. She went on about how she managed to dodge the attacks and how Mr. Peterson was impressed with her. She went on and explained how he offered her a position as the cheer captain.

"Well Sam I say it sounds great" Gabby explained cheerfully.

"But mom..." Sam began to try and explain her viewpoint.

"Well Sam I don't see what the big problem is. I loved the time I was a cheerleader in high school. You go to a lot of places, you meet a lot of nice girls and boys. In fact the reason your father asked me out was because I was a cheerleader" she explained.

Sam's face narrowed it didn't help ease her much to know that the only reason she was created was because she was the daughter of a cheerleader.

"Look Sam just try it out. If you don't like it then quit" Gabby put it simply.

"I need to go, there's a street performance in the town's square that I'm gonna check out, bye sweetie love you" Sam's mother put in in a quick burst as she turned off the phone.

Sam gave a sigh and collapsed onto her bed. On one hand her mother had been a cheerleader and LIKED it, and Sam's mother was probably one of the smartest people she knew and it seemed impossible to her that her mom. Even at Sam's own age would be a cheerleader. Not to mention that if she did become one it could help her collage portfolio quite a bit.

But then she reminded herself that a lot of the biased Sam built up toward cheerleaders was correctly placed their as most- if not all cheerleaders Sam had meet had been girlie girls (with the small exception of Mandy who seemed more of an evil witch then a girlie girl and most likely did it to simply become popular) and that was a stereotype about women Sam had been trying to break.

Of course Sam was feminine in some areas but she never degraded herself to becoming particularly boy crazy or shopping crazy like Clover. She had crushes and shopping urges like a lot of girls in the area but Sam had never ONCE tried, nor wanted to be associated in anyway with being a girlie girl.

Of course Sam made that exception with Clover because she was her friend and there wasn't much Sam could do out of that. But this would be a direct link to Sam herself. If Sam was viewed as a cheerleader then it would only be a matter of time before people would start associating her with the typical girlie girl.

On the other hand if Sam could somehow break that stereotype she could improve the position quite a bit and help hundreds of other smart young women like herself fulfill the physical application of a collage exam book. Or maybe there were women out there like her who just simply wanted to become cheerleaders. Sam at first didn't classify herself as this but now she wasn't sure...

She slowly went to sleep on her bed thinking about the whole ordeal over and over again...

Mandy made her way to Sam's locker later that day with an enraged expression on her face. Sam had not only humiliated her but had taken her spot as head cheerleader (or so she thought) and now she was going to attack Sam personally.

She moved in front of Sam's locker and began to try and crack the lock. She was going to attack Sam's social status perfectly and if her plan worked out then Sam wouldn't want to show her face for a few YEARS.

Her plan wasn't put into practice however as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello Man-de" the robot like voice stated but Mandy was too distracted to notice that subtle distinction.

"What do you want?" Mandy demanded as she turned around annoyed but then turned to an expression of terror as a blackened form moved toward her. Mandy's scream went unheard.


	3. Changes

Sam had awoken the next morning feeling very tired despite the fact she had gotten a full nights rest. Too many thoughts filled her mind at that point, visions of pom-poms and women wearing miniskirts and jumping around like idiots were deep in her dreams. Though those dreams were quickly fading from Sam's mind she could begin to see the pattern in them. While the dreams weren't exactly what Sam wanted they were far away from nightmares and they brought no ill-feelings toward her. Sam had to admit that in all honesty being a cheerleader didn't seem so bad.

She got out of bed, got dressed and met Clover and Alex downstairs who were busy eating breakfast. They both greeted her with a good morning to which Sam simply held up her hand and greeted back. She sat down and began eating with them until Clover, who had been carrying an annoyed face around for the morning finally spoke up.

"Sam. I've heard rumors" she stated and Alex and Sam looked at her unusually "rumors of the coach asking you to become the new head cheerleader" Clover clarified.

"HA!" Alex laughed "you think SAM would become a cheerleader?" and she continued to laugh until Sam spoke up.

"They're true" she said in a whisper.

"What?" Clover and Alex asked thinking they might not have heard her correctly.

"They're true" Sam stated more loudly "Mandy... attacked me on the grounds and Coach Peterson saw me show off some of my spy maneuvers and now..." Sam stopped to let the notion hang in the air.

"NO!" Clover shouted.

"Yea Sam, you don't strike me one to become a cheerleader" Alex explained.

"I didn't say I would" Sam explained in an annoyed tone.

"Sam how?" Clover asked "how could you?..."

"How could I what? Coach Peterson was the one who offered me the position" Sam explained but Clover interrupted.

"HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY POSITION IN OUR FREINDSHIP!?" Clover demanded.

"WHAT!?" was Sam's reply.

"We have our roles to fill. Alex is the sports girl, I'm the cheerleader and you're the smart one" Clover explained.

"IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU!?" Sam asked angrily "THE SMART ONE!?"

"Well yea. I mean who else in this house is going to go to collage and-" Clover stopped her speech as Sam began walking toward the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Clover demanded.

"I'll show you I'm not just the smart one" Sam explained as she slammed the door behind her.

"Way to go" Alex said sarcastically

"What!? What did I do?" Clover asked but Alex's stern glare didn't diminish. Clover sighed, she had obviously upset Sam greatly.

"Fine, I'll apologize later" Clover said finally. She picked up her bags and walked out the door with Alex following behind her.

* * *

"I'll do it" Sam said to Coach Peterson in his own private study.

"GREAT!" the man shouted as he extended an arm and shook Sam's hand.

"You'll be as fine a cheerleader as there ever was" Mister Peterson stated bringing a calm smile to Sam's face.

"Now first I want you to go an get your Uniform" Mister Peterson said as he began to write something down on a sheet of paper.

"My uniform?" Sam asked a bit embarrassed as she imagines herself standing in the center of a stage wearing the tank top and a miniskirt that was typical with the cheerleader look. She blushed slightly and thought twice about making this decision.

"It'll be fine" Mister Peterson assured her as he slipped her a paper that listed the address of a store in the mall. A place aptly named "Girlie Girls" that made Sam frown even more.

"Just go there and you'll find plenty to chose from" the man assured her and Sam simply sighed as she picked up her backpack to go to her first class.

* * *

Sam found herself outside the store called Girlie Girls no more then an hour after school and she was deeply breathing to herself to go inside. It had to be at the mall? She thought as she wondered if someone that she knew might be here. She wanted to run right there and tell Mister Peterson to find someone else. She almost did too until she heard a voice behind her.

"Sam?" it asked and Sam began to panic.

She screamed as she turned around to see David standing behind her with a smile on his face.

David was a bit of a crush for many of the girls at Beverly Hills High. Including Sam who smiled when she saw the man and announced "DAVID! It's good to see you" a bit happy to see the man.

"You're in front of Girlie Girl?" David asked and now Sam blushed even more.

"I can explain" Sam began but David interrupted her.

"So I guess the rumors were true" David said as he rubbed his chin "about you being a cheerleader"

"Look David I-" Sam was about to say something but then David interrupted again.

"I think it's great" David said bringing relief to the fear of what he might think of Sam flying from the girl instantly "I've never seen you take up a sport before. I think it'll be cool to see you finally try some physical activity"

"You really think so?" Sam asked in a nearly exasperated tone that partially showed her glee at David's acceptance of this.

"Of course" David replied "I'll even help you out if you want"

"Oh thanks" Sam said as she blushed a bit and walked into the store with David behind her. She was afraid to go in before but with David with her she could easily make it out to be a date. A date with David could very well overshadow any accusations of Sam being a cheerleader she thought.

Sam and David spent a good two hours selecting a good uniform for Sam to wear for her tryouts. Though the school supplied their own for tournaments and away games they were high quality and only used for those occasions. They had eventually selected an emerald green uniform with a lighter shaded star on the breast that David though looked good on Sam. Sam, who was a sucker for the color green, whole heartedly accepted and payed for the uniform.

Sam and David left together after buying the uniform and walked home a bit later. David had to go home soon after but Sam didn't mind. The day had been great and now she wanted to get home as well.

* * *

Dinner was uneasy that night to say the least. Sam and Clover kept giving each other glares across the dinner table. As though they were sizing each other up for a fight. Poor Alex, who felt like a peace keeper, sat between them at the round table and anxiously waited for one of them to say something so she could intervene.

"So Sam..." Clover said nonchalantly as though it were simple smalltalk "I heard from one of my sources that say you were shopping at the mall with David"

"Yea so?" Sam asked as equally uninterested.

"AHA!" Clover shouted as she stood up and pointed accusingly at her "you WERE on a date with him!"

"WHAT!?" Sam shouted back as she too stood up.

"Now girls" Alex said as she stood up and attempted to calm her friends "let's remember that David doesn't really seem to like ANY of us like that"

"First you steal my role as cheer captain NOW you're dating David?" Clover accused "you're stealing my niche"

"Stealing your what?" Sam asked more confused then curious.

"We all have a niche in this team. Alex is the kindly sports athlete with a child like exuberance, you're the smart and brainy leader who gets us out of danger and I'm the cheerleader who gets all the guys" Clover explained "and now you're the cheerleader AND you're getting the guys. Someone's gonna have to fill your niche Sam and if things go as they usually do it'll be me"

"Are you saying that if I become a cheerleader you'll become smart?" Sam asked sceptically.

"Duh. Trust me Sam being a cheerleader gets you a lot of things. Popularity and guys are just a few and it can go to a girls head PRETTY fast" Clover warned.

Sam had it with Clover's ramblings. She grabbed her plate of food and pulled it toward her.

"I'll be upstairs in my room" Sam said as she walked off toward the stairs.

"SAM I'M SERIOUS!" Clover shouted back to her "WITH POWER COMES RESPONSIBILITY!"

Sam was gone in her room by the time Clovers warnings were finished.

* * *

Alice was in her room just a few blocks from the spies house. She was about the same age as the spies and went to the same school as them. Though they hardly knew her nor did she know them very well at all. She was a goth kid, she wore a black t-shirt of a local punk band and wore her blond hair with black and pink streaks in it that went down to her shoulders. She was lying in her bed, in a rather blandly painted black room with posters of various angst bands posted around.

She was busy fiddling with one of her nose piercings and looking in a magazine while she was listening to her songs on her MP3 player. Her self time was interrupted by a sound that had come from outside her window.

At first she was curious but then she discredited the sound as being a chipmunk or stray cat making noise. Until she heard it again. She took off her earphones and walked to the window of her second story room. She opened it up and looked outside to see the nothingness of the night sky. She was about to go back inside when a figure dropped in front of her and grabbed onto her shoulders with it's surprisingly strong grip.

She wanted to scream out but before she could muster even a gasp it pulled her outside and just like that she was gone...

* * *

The next day after school was the first day of cheer practice. Sam was in the open field wearing the uniform she had picked out with David. Though she felt a bit embarrassed in the uniform that was split into two distinct pieces. A top half that had it's green star dyed on the chest and a lower skirt that made it's way just a cut above her knees. She was standing in front of ten other girls who were also wearing cheerleader uniforms though each varied to the distinct person.

Now Sam truly felt awkward . Not only was she left her alone to come up with new routines while Coach Peterson went out and helped some other sports team, the football or basketball team, Sam wasn't sure. But she was also being scrutinized by a few of the old team members. Perhaps they felt betrayed that Mr. Peterson had chosen a newcomer who hadn't even liked the sport as a captain. Sam couldn't tell for sure but she had to shake the fear out of her and try to give something to this team.

Before Sam could say a word one of the girls, a brunette wearing a yellow and blue uniform with a red stripe going down the center, held up her hand and shouted out.

"I have a question" she asked and Sam gave a small nod.

"Why are YOU are captain?" the girl asked as some voices resonated in agreement.

Sam started to sweat, maybe she had gone too far. Even since she became a cheerleader she felt as though she were betraying herself... and betraying Clover. Despite their arguments she had to admit that it was a bit unfair for Clover to miss out on being the captain and then her best friend suddenly gets the offer. She reminded herself that she hadn't been the one to come here. She was pressured into coming here by Mr. Peterson and her mother... but then it became tempered by one small reminder.

Sam wasn't a robot. She could make decisions on her own and she could have easily said "no" she simply decided to because... she didn't even know why now. All she wanted to do was to disappear from view and hide in a hole somewhere. That's when the thought struck here, her spy training had gotten her into this. Maybe it could help her through this as well.

"ALRIGHT!" Sam shouted catching the attention of the girls "You want a leader don't you? And you want a strong one?"

The girls nodded seeming more shocked then intrigued.

"Well good. Because I'm your leader and I won't stop until we're the best" Sam announced. She didn't know where the words were coming from or how she got them. She was simply following her instincts now and thus far they seemed to be working pretty good.

"NOW THEN!" Sam announced as she though of something to do... then it hit her. She remembered the first lesson she had received from being a spy and decided to try that out.

"I'm going to teach you how to kick" Sam said as she lifted her leg and threw out her foot with all her strength.

"Kick?" one of the girls as skeptically "how will that help?"

"Leg training" Sam answered simply "the stronger you are the more you'll be able to do".

The girls all seemed to nod in unison. It made sense to them though they couldn't believe it. In a few minuets they were all kicking and trying out the numerous martial arts maneuvers that Sam knew.

* * *

When Sam had come home she was sweaty and tired but she had a bright smile on her face. The day had gone great and she had managed to meat a lot of relatively nice girls. When she walked in she found Alex sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh hey Sammie" Alex greeted as she stood up.

"ALEX!" Sam shouted as she moved in and hugged her friend.

"Wow Sam. You must have enjoyed your first day of cheer tryouts" Alex said and Sam pulled herself away immediately.

"Tell me about it. I met this girl named Katie and she collects. GET THIS. Lipstick! Lipstick of all things. You'd think she'd collect something like rocks or maybe dolls but she-" Sam rambled on until Alex put up her hand and backed away a bit.

"OOOOOKAY. I'm gonna go tell Clover that dinner will be ready soon" Alex said as she ran toward the stares leavening a confused Sam alone in the living room.

Alex went upstairs with a worried expression on her face.

"What was that about?" she asked to herself. Sam had never hugged her before, while they had done group hugs it had always been a sign of joy or when something great happened. But Sam had done it so... _casually_ as though it was how she would say hello to anyone.

She walked to Clovers bedroom door, knocked a few times and when she heard a reassuring "COME IN!" by Clover Alex walked in.

There Clover laid, on her bed, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans reading a book.

"Clover dinners almost ready" Alex said as Clover gave a reassuring nod without taking her eyes away from the book.

"Good. I'll be down in a second" Clover said as she turned one of the pages.

"What's that your reading?" Alex asked. She was expecting the name of some fashion magazine or gossip column. What she said next absolutely stunned Alex.

"Advanced Robotics and Intelligent Machines" Clover answered and Alex nearly fell over.

"WHAT!?" Alex shouted as she realized that wasn't the only thing wrong with the picture. Clover was wearing a blank white t-shirt and jeans. That was it, no designer labels, no fancy up to date fashion or "style" just plain regular cloths.

"Clover... are you okay?" Alex asked as Clover didn't seem to regard her. Too caught up in her book.

"I'm fine. It's just that without the distraction of being a cheerleader I seem to have a lot more time on my hands to do things such as reading... by the way this is quite amazing it talks about how someone can replace the neural matrix of a person with a computer program. Literally PROGRAMMING humans to preform certain acts" as Clover ended Alex had already left.

Alex went downstairs with a haze in her eyes. She wasn't sure what she was more afraid of. The fact that her friends seemed to be transforming before her eyes or the fact that Clover was RIGHT.


End file.
